Honest Game Trailers - Dota 2
Dota 2 is the 59th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the multiplayer online battle arena video game Dota 2. ''It was published on August 18, 2015. ''Dota 2 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dota 2 on YouTube "From the company that sells you the mods you used to get for free, and the developer equivalent of Banksy comes the game that put the e-sports in ESPN." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dota 2 Script From the company that sells you the mods you used to get for free, and the developer equivalent of Banksy comes the game that put the eSports in ESPN. Defense of the Ancients 2 ''... but his friends all him Dota. Dive into the Coca-Cola Classic to ''League of Legends' Pepsi, SMITE's Dr Pepper, and Heroes of the Storm's ... uhh... Mountain Dew...? Where Gods and demons do battle on a fantasy football field in a eternal war where allegiance doesn't matter -- except for Roshan advantage. As you use skill and teamwork to destroy your opponents' big glowy thing. Then, do it all over again... FOREVER! Spend hundreds of hours practicing before you even begin to understand what the f*** is going on! With gameplay that takes an entire puberty to master, and a community that's just as toxic as ''League of Legends' ''-- only this time, everyone's Russian! ''players: "F****! ARGH!!" "You're a stupid boy!" "Please kill yourself, okay?" "****! ****! ****!" Choose from a massive roster of 110 characters, five of which you'll see in every match. Or ruin the fun for everyone by picking techies. Then battle it out with heroes who are one namechange away from a Blizzard lawsuit, like: Not Savannahs, Not Thrall, Not a Wiz, and Not a Hydralisk, who, unlike LoL, are free to play from the start. But just like LoL, are not free to dress up in cute little hats! That's gonna cost you, sucker! Prepare your bedpan, as you enter matches that last more than an hour and a half, on top of all the time it takes to learn the hero matchups, laning strategies and item builds. Then get reported into the low priority queue anyway. You probably deserved it though! I mean look at this **** scum! It's ****ing ***** ****** ****** forget! Oh!, God damn it! Now I spilled my pee bottle! F*** it!! Reported! Stupid mother f***er! Train your mind, your wrists and absolutely nothing else, until you join the pale, sickly ranks of the professional Dota world. Featuring awesome perks like 18 million dollar prize pools, sponsorships, and confusing the hell out of jocks who are just trying to watch a sports center rerun. As you experience the surreal magic of an entire stadium cheering for a LAN party. Finally! Something we can beat China at! U-S-A! U-S-A! U-S-A! So close your blinds, tell your Mom you have Scarlet Fever, and gather some friends you don't mind losing, as you turn your back on the outside world for the only thing that really matters: arguing why Dota is better than LoL in the YouTube comment section! Starring: First Ban; Warframe; Anti-Fun; Young Captain Crunch; Siamese Shreks; Gaben; Buy Detection; Somebody Skipped Leg Day; Disco Ballll; Gandalf; Sick Wave Brah; RNGesus; What's Wrong With Your Face?; The Green Goblin; Sideburns; Jackie Chen; Mileena; Shovel Knight; ManBearPig; The Coneheads; A Whole Bunch of Glowey Skeleton Thingys; The Six Million Dollar Slam; and... Basshunter dance DJ Basshunter sings his song 'Dota' "We're sitting here in Ventrilo, paying some Dota. We push on and we're owning, with the opponents we're toying." for Dota 2 was 'MOBA 2: Electric Dotaloo.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''MOBA 2: Electric Dotaloo Easiest game of my life! As me what my MMR is! Ask! My e-pin is huge compared to your scra-! Aww, damn it! What just happened?! Reported?! Trivia * There are also many other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about MOBA games, including League of Legends, Heroes of the Storm and Battleborn. There is also an episode about the Dota 2 mod Dota Auto Chess. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Dota 2 has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Maybe I’m kind of old-school, I like playing games that have a definitive ending and being able to say “Okay, now I can play another, DIFFERENT game!” If you don’t take my word for how ridiculous it sounds, check out Smosh’s latest Honest Trailer all about DOTA 2." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Thanks to SgtSizzles for his clip. Check his stuff out here: https://www.youtube.com/user/SgtSizzles Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'DOTA 2 Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:MOBA Category:Online multiplayer Category:Battle arena games Category:Valve